Caylee's New York ADvENtUResss
by musicluver99.8
Summary: discontinued
1. Chapter 1

I awoke for my first day living in New York city I lived with my dad*,Annie* his girlfriend, her daughter and son (Tyler* and Kylie*), plus my little brother (Levi*). I had a shower like I always do in the morning and put on a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt and a blue fuzzy sweater. I flipped out my short brown hair with a hairdryer then put gel in it I went to the kitchen and found a note on the table it read

'I had to go to work and so did Annie so your watching the kids today I left twenty bucks on the fridge in case if you wanted to do something, don't get lost and bring your phone' I looked on the fridge and found twenty bucks. then I went to the living room where three laptops were set up naturally the children were on it

"alright my army ASSEMBLE" they lined up in front of me

"what do you want to do today?"

"I want to play on the laptop" Levi said

"no any better ideas?"

"what about the zoo?" Kylie asked

"wonderful we will go to the zoo after you guys get dressed" they all ran to their rooms I went upstairs and grabbed my backpack I bring it everywhere because it has whatever I think I would need I put the money in a side pocket and waited at the door. Eventually the kids came out and put their shoes on.

"Alright now to add some rules to the new york streets first always stay with me unless I tell you otherwise but always have a phone between you, second always keep me in sight unless if I tell you to run home then you bolt like if you were being chased by a robot unicorn, and lastly NO GRABBING MY FEET IN PUBLIC" then they all looked at eachother

"DA FEEEET" they all grabbed my feet I looked down

"get off or no zoo" they got off and we went into the busy streets of new york. After a while of walking we came to the central park zoo, I paid for us and we entered first we went to the kangaroo habitat and I swear I heard an angry australian yelling I looked around and saw no australian

"did you guys hear that?"

"what?" Tyler asked

"nevermind" after we explored the zoo I pulled the children around a corner

"alright childeren* I have a mission for us"

"what?" they asked excitedly

"we are going to give these animals candy!" I stated throwing my hands up dramatically

"why?" Tyler asked

"because everyone loves candy and it's unfair to eat it infront of animals without sharing."

"but how?" Levi asked

"okay time for operation: sugar rush" I pulled out a map

"I will get the inside area of the zo while Tyler and Levi get the outside area. Kylie you will distract the zoo worker dude just say you can't find your mommy and I will take it from there when we are done"

"right" they all said I handed Tyler and Levi some candy from my bag

"lets do this" we ran in separate directions I first went to the penguin habitat and threw candy in I heard a british voice

"thank you!"

"your wel...come?" I looked and saw no british dude

"weird" I went to the lemur habitat and threw the candy in then ran to the otter habitat and threw candy into the cave then I found Levi and Tyler at the elephant habitat

"you guys done?"

"just finished"

"great meet outside the gates" I went in the nearest bathroom and put on my disguse which was a black wig put in a messy bun, a business suit with a denim skirt, black nilons, dress shoes, and my glasses. I exited the bathroom and located Kylie I ran up to her

"oh Mary I was so worried you didn't get hurt did you?" Kylie shook her head

"well it's time to get going" I looked up at the zookeeper

"thank you ma'am for finding my little Mary" I took Kylie outside the zoo and found the guys

"lets go" we went back to the house

~later that night...~

It was almost midnight again I sighed I had to stop staying up so late. I heard a noise come from the kids rooms

"ugh those guys had better be sleeping" I grumbled as I walked to their room with my bag in hand I grabbed a flashlight and shined it in Tyler's room and saw... penguins?

"What the..." I felt something hit my neck and darkness covered my vision.

_okay so if i put a star by something that means there will be some form of explanation down here or if its by a persons name a description_

_*Dad: he is a fairly muscular guy with short brown hair and rectangular glasses_

_*Annie: she is a skinny blonde woman._

_*Tyler: he is a small blonde boy he acts a lot like Levi 8years old_

_*Kylie: she is a small 6 year old girl with medium lengthed brown hair now here is the cool part she acts like i did when i was six she even looks the same! and our names are similar Caylee, Kylie and just so you know I spelt my name differently in this story so you guys could read it because my name is confusing but that is how it sounds_

_*Levi: small 8 year old boy enjoys any form of electronics REALLY squeaky voice and it is easy to make him squeal_

_*childeren: sometimes I call my children army childeren (child-er-en)_

_*me,Caylee: I am a hyper, cRaZY, 99.8% of the time INsANELy happy._

_anyways please RevIeW. FLAMEZ ARE WELCOME!_


	2. cApTUrEDD

~Caylee's POV~

I awoke tied up on a cold cement floor all the lights off I heard people moving then I remembered what happened

"Tyler, Levi, Kylie!"

"Caylee is that you?" I recignized Tyler's voice

"yes"

"Caylee I'm scared!" I heard Kylie

"don't worry soon whoever has us will reveal themselves now is Levi here?"

"yes" Levi answered

"okay so we are all together now we need to plan..." A REALLY bright light was shined on our faces I heard a speak and spell talking

"what are your names" said the robot voice

"I'm Marie" I said instantly

"Justin" Tyler said

"Kylie" Kylie gave her real name away

"Levi" of course Levi did too.

"Skippah are you sure we should do this" I recignised the british voice

"wait a sec... British voice dude?" Tyler, Levi, and Kylie looked at me

"what are you talking about?" Tyler asked

"didn't you hear that?" they all shook their heads

"great now I'm hearing brit's and auzzies everywhere... hey people with the speak and spell can we finish this..." I looked at the light and heard murmuring

"hello you know your prisoners are getting bored" they continued talking to themselves

"alright then Justin options"

"we could worm our way to the door"

"okay" we started inching towards the door but was quickly caught and tied to chairs

"Brilliant idea" I looked at Tyler

"Okay now that they are tied again what should we do with them?" A voice spoke it sounded like a leader's voice

"well it seems the oldest can understand us..." another voice spoke

"Maybe we should let them go" the british voice spoke

"yeah lets go with british dude's plan" they stopped talking for a second I heard a slap

"okay well then I have a question WHO ARE YOU GUYS!" they stayed silent for a little while

"I'm Private" the british dude said getting slapped

"cool name I like you Private mainly because YOU MIGHT LET US GO" I looked down and sighed

"at least let Justin, Kylie and Levi leave" everyone was silent

"no, Caylee" Kylie started crying

"nice Kylie you told them my name gosh anyways if they let you out not a word to our parents tell them I went to a friends house"

"Fine" the leader sighed they turned off the lights and when they came back on and they were gone

"okay now that that's done..." I looked at the light

"WHO THE FUDGE ARE YOU GUYS" they stayed silent

"great Bob* any plans?"

"who is this Bob?" the leader asked

"NOBODY"

now Caylee calm down and think remember that game you and your sister used to play...

I thought and then remembered we had a ball of string we would tie in knots and then the other would have to untie it

"Wonderful idea Bob"

"coo-coo" I heard a raspy voice say

"I AM NOT CRAZY" I started trying to untie the ropes behind me

"so who do you work for?" the leader dude asked

"ummm one sec... YOUR FACE" I started laughing

"who... do ...you ... work... for...SPY"

"okay I work for Me, Myself, and I anyways I am not a spy although that would be EPIC" I finally got the ropes undone I threw them at the voices and grabbed the light and shined it on them they were... penguins

"um... Penguins?" they attacked me then I reached the lights and turned them on then I was on the ground

"okay this is weird... even for me"

"okay who do you really work for?" a penguin with a flat head asked

"okay flattie, I don't work for anyone"

"flattie?"

"have to call you something"

"she's right" the tallest one said

"well then how can you understand us?" the leader was still questioning me

"okay well I HAVE NO IDEA I just started hearing voices today and now I've been captured by four epically awesome penguins"

"epically awesome?" the leader asked

"hey any animal able to attack like that but still be cute is awesome"

"we will let you leave here on one condition..."

"what?"

"come back tomorrow after zoo hours"

"I will come back on one condition"

"what?"

"you guys reveal your names"

"fine" flathead said

"okay now where's the exit?"

"behind the fish trophey" I opened it

"alright see you guys tomorrow, Bye Private" Private waved and I exited through the sewers eww.

_okay so chapter two is done now for clarifying the star_

_*Bob: Bob is the evil chicken living in my head he helps with most decisions and awesomnesss. he is a white chicken with flecks of black on his feathers and his eyes are not normal AT ALL they are red in the center then they turn black where normal eyes are white. _

_Now plese ReVIew! Or Bob will KILL MARSHMELLOS! SAVE THE MARSHMELLOS_


	3. why?

I came home it was six in the morning ugh too early but I had my first day of new york high school so I showered the got dressed in a strapless dress with a funky almost hippie pattern then put on my blue fuzzy sweater on then did my hair and I noticed my bag was missing ugh I am getting annoyed with those penguins. I went downstairs and the children were eating

"CAYLEE!" they all yelled and naturally grabbed my feet

"okay guys get off I have to eat too" they went back to their waffles, I grabbed myself a frozen waffle and toasted as soon as it was done I added syrup and butter then my dad came down

"hey dad"

"hey sweetie"

"who's making the kids lunches today?"

"I will"

"alrighty" I finished my waffles then made my lunch a red apple, a grape juice box, leftover pasta, and two Oreo cookies. I threw my lunch in my bag

"anything else I need...?" I looked around my room but didn't see anything I looked at the time almost seven thirty

"hey Levi you ready?"

"yes"

"lets go" we went out the door and to our bus stop I saw a girl about my age with long brown hair, a smaller girl about six years old with brown hair, and a boy about ten years old with black hair. Levi ran up to the smaller boy and girl and became almost immediately I approached the older one

"hey I'm Caylee"

"I'm Laura" we talked until the bus came and got on Levi got on and sat with the other two

"so you new here?" Laura questioned

"yup I just moved here" we talked until we got to the school I looked at it. It was a decent school then I looked at the time it was eight twenty seven I ran to my computer programming class and sat in the seat closest to the door it felt kind of awkward and nerdy in there but I tried not to focus on that. The teacher arrived late

"okay so welcome to computer programming class in this class we will work on flash and game design. Now this class involves math so if your not good at math you will struggle a bit now if you decided that you don't want to take this class go see . But we won't do anything today so just play games till the end of class" everyone went to play different games I saw some free rider two, facebook, and even nyan cat fever but I went on Tealy and Orangy* until the block was over. I rushed to my next class gym. On my way to gym I ran into Laura she was with some girl who had a purple and black striped t-shirt and jeans on her hair was black medium lenghted hair

"oh hey Laura"

"hey what class do you have next?"

"gym why?"

"us too but we're ditching"

"why?"

"they never do attendance"

"so what are you going to do?"

"get energy drinks and terrorize the city"

"great can I come?"

"sure oh by the way this is Brittany"

"call me Bo" Brittany said

"okay well lets go" we went to a gas station first I got a green monster with my debit card and chugged it. The monster was gone within five minutes, then we went to a coffee shop I didn't pay attention to the name and Bo got a mocha then the craziness started I ran up to a random dude in a suit and started hopping on one foot and flapping my arms

"MAY THE HAWK BE WITH YOU!" he gave me a weird look and disappeared then we started talking in high pitched voices about a bunch of random stuff...

~a few hours later~

we were in front of my house

"see you guys tomorrow"

"see ya" they waved I got inside and looked at the time it was six the zoo was closed I had to go

"DAD I'M GOING"

"WHERE?" I heard him yell from somewhere in the house

"CENTRAL PARK"

"OKAY" I left and jumped down into the sewers running into the penguin habitat I walked strait up to the flat headed penguin

"okay FLATTIE where is my bag" I glared at him viciously and according to little children my glare is very scary but this penguin wasn't fazed by it

"over there" he pointed to a corner and sipped his fish coffee I grabbed my phone it was okay I put it in my pocket

"so why did you want me to come back?"

"we would like to run some tests to see if this is genetic"

"whatever floats your boat and before we get started what are your names"

"I'm Kowalski" the tall one said

"Rico" the one with a mohawk said

"and you flattie?" he stood with his flippers crossed

"Skipper"

"hmmm okay Skippy"

"don't call me Skippy it's Skipper"

"nah I like Skippy"

"let's get to the tests" Kowalski said plucking some of my hair out I tackled him and sat there for a while before getting up

"sorry instinct"

"why didn't you do that yesterday" Private asked

"look I just was tired lots of stuff happened and I hate having my hair tugged and such"

"I'll be back" Kowalski said

"okay so what do I do when with psycho penguins"

"well let's see how well you can fight"

"alright but I will warn you I had a monster today"

"and what is that supposed to mean...?"

"numerous things now who's taking me on?"

"all of us except Kowalski"

"alright" know your enemy by green day popped into my head as they started attacking me I hummed the song as I fought them. about twenty minutes later we were panting

"your...pretty...good"

"blame...my...sister*..." Kowalski came out

"well it appears to be genetic does any of your family members talk to animals?"

"nope..."

"weird..."

"well I guess the gene has to start somewhere right?"

"I guess so..."

well I guess that's how she can talk to animals weird anyways now for that star...

*sister: yes Caylee(me) has a sister a very annoying evil one that will appear later.

ReVIew or this BUNNY will destroy ... YOUR FACE! jk it will destroy DA CHEEZE SAVE DA CHEEZE

(\_/)

(0 0)

( )

#######


	4. More head figures

"okay so what now?" I was sitting in the HQ

"how would you like to join us?"

"hmm lets think... Epic penguins, probably explosions, many enemies, adventures... FISH!, something to do... okay... but wait what about Levi, Tyler, and Kylie?"

"what about them?"

"well I babysit them like everyday so it would be hard to get away"

"hmm that could prove to be a issue"

"hmmmm Bob any ideas?"

_nope_

"wonderbar"

"once again who is this Bob?"

"an invisible evil chicken residing in my brain helping me with decisions and such"

"okay didn't see that coming"Kowalski stated

"yeah most people don't expect that"

"how about for now training"

"alright lets do this!"

~5 seconds later~

I am collapsed on the ground

"I've had enough training"

"you only did one push up"

"I hate push ups"

_you phail_

"shut up Bob"

_**you will never be in this group**_ a different voice in my head said

"ugh Bob I thought you killed Tina*"

_I thought I did..._

_**hah none can kill Tina Bob failed just like you normally do**_

"SHUT UP TINA BOB SHUT HER FACE"

_**Bob won't succeed just like you one push up wow impressive**_

"I'll show you Tina" I started doing push ups like crazy

"uh Caylee" Skipper started

"what?" I snapped still doing push ups

"who's Tina?"

"another figure in my head"

"how many of those do you have?"

"let me think... lets see Bob, Tina, Bunni*, and Shinewater* so thats four" I got up from the ground

"hah Tina I win"

**_thats what you think_**

_DIEEEEE_

"I'm going to go home I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I went back through the sewers to my house.

_okay more stars_

_*Tina- Tina is the negative voice in my head she is a shadowy version of myself_

_*Bunni- the girly yet also fighter chick voice in my head she is a midnight purple falcon_

_*Shinewater- the hippie in my head with long auburn hair, tie-dye shirt, bell bottom jeans with peace symbols and such on them, and brown sandels._

_now REVIEW or else Shinewater will hug a tree! gasp_


	5. Second Day of School and a COnTesHt

It was the second day of school I was walking around with my friends Laura and Bo to gym class we were doing volleyball we grabbed a ball and started bumping to eachother

"mine" I called bumping the ball

"got it" Bo set the ball it went into the wall and bounced away Bo ran to get it then some girls walked up to us

"I'm Hannah*, this is Rachel* and Katie*"

_uh oh looks like trouble..._

"hi there I'm Caylee"

"okay listen up we don't want to be your friend or anything"

"why not dude you don't know me"

"we don't want to know you"

"why not"

_dude trouble get out of there_

"because your lame" they walked away

"okay haters"

_remember the motto don't hate eliminate_

"this is going to be fun" the teacher called us in for a game

"okay so we will have Hannah, Shayla, Rebecca, and Anna as team leaders Hannah is team one, Shayla team 2, Rebecca team 3 and Anna team four when I give you your number go to your team" she started numbering us when she got to me I was on team four with Rachel well this was going to be fun we were against Hannah's team time to upstage her. I was first to serve I did a underhand serve it went low over the net and the other team missed I was good at getting it low because my elementary school had a low roof

"5-0" Anna said I served it went over, then it was returned and we missed it in the end the score was 15-13 Hannah's team won

_you'll get her next time_

~end of school day~

I went home and sat on the couch opening my 3ds to play on Zelda Ocarina of Time I was stuck on three temples and couldn't figure it out. After a few hours of playing I heard my phone ring

"get down here" I recignised Skippers voice

"how did you get my number... and a phone"

"classified"

"fine I'll be there shortly" I closed my game shoving it into my bag and left.

okay so just for future reference _Italic is Bob talking,** Italic bold is tina, **_**Bunni is bold underlined, **_and Shinewater is underlined italic._ now for those stars...

*Hannah- Hannah is a brunette with glasses her eyes normally look like their crossed and she is a bitch

*Rachel- blonde follows Hannah pretty stupid and thinks they run the world

*Katie- rich redhead who also follows Hannah she is also very smart.

okay now for a contest we need more people at school so this is what we need

Personality:

Name:

Gender:

description:

Hair colour/style:

Hannah or Caylee's friend?(you could make a whole different group if you wanted):

L.O.C.(level of craziness):

Skills:

Sexuality(strait, gay, bi, lesbian):

other info:

okay please only enter if you have an account so I can PM you if I need more info.

now review or else... Hannah will destroy DA HOMEWORK! oh wait everyone wants the homework destroyed so instead she will destroy ThE PENGYOUINZ


	6. Lilly

_okay so I don't know why I called that a contest because I will probably do all the people in there but one thing... HANNAH NEEDS FRIENDS TOO although I like having so many people wanting to be my friend we need some form of balence and you can add up to three people. unless if I really need more people so this is the first one I could fit in the story._

I grabbed my bag and went to the zoo when I arrived I saw a explosion come from the penguin habitat I climbed down the sewer and came in the HQ to see a human girl with dark blonde hair tied in a messy ponytail, she was wearing faded jeans and some sciency shirt Rico had just finished tying her to a chair in the HQ.

"Skipper why did you tie this person up? and what was that explosion?"

"classified, and she asked Rico for dynamite"

"wait a sec can you understand animals?"

"yup" the girl said

"dude that is so cool I'm not the only new york freak! Skipper untie her"

"what if she works for Blowhole? she could very well be a spy"

"really well still just untie her then question her"

"fine" Skipper sighed then Private untied her while apologizing

"so whats your name?" I asked her

"I'm Lilly"

"now how can you understand us SPY" Skipper spat the last word

"my mom knows I love animals so she did sciency stuff and made it possible"

"dude thats AWESOME"

"I know... so whats up with these penguins"

"their all commando and stuff"

"cool could I join?"

"can you fight"

"yes my dad made me take karate for five years"

"okay you are officially awesome Skipper can she join"

"but what if she's..."

"okay well you can question her I am going to play a game" I took out my 3ds and started playing zelda again it really bugs me when I'm stuck I can't think of anything else I started at the forest temple but eventually it frustrated me and I put it away and layed back on the cool cement floor

"I'm bored what time is it?"

"1800 hours" Skipper replied

"1800 equals six... OH SHIZ I'M LATE!" I ran out stopping by my house to grab my swimming stuff and mesh bag* then ran to the pool to my new coach

"and your Caylee?" the coach asked

"yes"

"I am Bruce I am your coach"

"okay what are we doing?"

~after an hour of swimming~

I got out of the changeroom and looked at my phone 300 MISSED CALLS! All from the penguins I called them back

"WHERE ARE YOU!" a loud angry Skipper voice rang through my phone

"umm on the planet earth I believe so what happened with Lilly?"

"classified now why do you have heavy artilleries in your bag?"

"why were you in my bag?" I hung up on him then called my dad

"hello"

"hey dad I'm done"

"great well start walking home then"

"okay bye"

"bye sweetie"

I hung up then my phone starting ringing I looked it was Skipper

"yo"

"get to the zoo pronto"

"nahh I am tired and on my way home"

"NOW soldier"

"well I am currently on the streets of new york tired, wet, and hungry so how about NO!"

I hung up on him again looking around not recignising any buildings once again my phone rang, I answered

"YOUR FACE!" I hung up immediately after my phone rang again I checked the number it was unknown

"hello friend of the pen-gyou-ins"

_Caylee this dude sounds evil!_

"okay who is this?"

"not important what is important is you though"

"okay and how so?"

"I have currently tapped into all the electronics that you own"

"prove it" my phone electricuted me

"ouch you meanie what do you want?"

"for now nothing but enjoy your electronic free days" he hung up I stared at my phone it locked itself and I tried to unlock it but nothing happened

"well this is going to be fun"

~a few hours later~

I finally found my house I entered and fell asleep on the couch.

_fairly short chapter and now REVIEW OR BOB WILL ELIMINATE NON REVIEWERS_

_Bob: I will?_


	7. Chapter 7

~Caylee's POV~

"Caylee?" I heard my dad say my name I got up rubbing my eyes

"what?" I looked at him he was dressed for work in a suit

"you need to go to school" I looked at a clock on the wall I had five minutes to get to the bus! I rushed to the door pulling on my shoes rushing out the door, I saw the bus at the stop I ran to it barely catching it I saw Laura

"hey" I said breathlessly

"what took you?"

"Phone issues I didn't have time" we talked the whole way to school naturally I couldn't use my phone at all. I got off the bus and saw Lilly

"hey" I waved to her

"hi so where were you yesterday we tried to call you billions of times"

"well I was at swim training then my phone broke" I explained completely skipping the evil person part.

"well I got to go to class"

"okay" I went to gym and we started volleyball but my mind was elsewhere I couldn't help but think of what could happen in my other classes.

~health and careers~

I sat at a computer and immediately a error screen showed up, I got up and walked to another one and the same thing happened I raised my hand and the teacher came

"yes Caylee?"

"this computer doesn't work"

"so move"

"but that doesn't work!" I went to another computer and nothing happened the teacher left then the error screen showed up

"I hate you!" I said glaring at the screen

"okay so sign up for the baby project" everyone signed and I looked the only spot left was today I signed and grabbed the baby

~computer programming~

I stared at a error screen, then I pulled out my 3ds and turned on my zelda game and clicked on my file it said 'delete all data?' it automatically clicked yes and all the data on the game disappeared I dropped the 3ds or I would've if the person behind me didn't catch it I sat stunned, this person who hacked my electronics had the stuff I wasted most of my life on.

"I think you dropped this" he said handing me the ds

"thanks" I mumbled absent mindedly

~after school~

I left the building and saw Lilly

"hey" I said walking up to her

"hey Skipper wants you to get to the zoo, he's been trying to call you all day" Lilly explained

"okay, lets go" we walked to the zoo

~at the zoo~

I was greeted by a angry Skipper

"where were you yesterday!"

"the planet earth"

"why haven't you answered my phone calls?"

"my phone is gimpled"

"gimpled?"

"broken, not working, having mental issues. Take your pick"

"well either way, you left for who know where SPY"

"really the spy thing again dude"

"where were you"

"okay well if you must know I'm in the swim club AKA I race against other people in swimming so therefore I practice"

"do you have proof?"

"well I have to swim every monday, wednesday, thursday, friday, saturday morning, and if I have a race the whole weekend"

"your phone looks fine" Kowalski had grabbed it and was examining it

"oy give that back!" I snatched the phone

"so what are we doing today?"

"its been a quiet day... so you can have a day off"

"wonderbar later guys I'm going home" I left to my house.

~inside my room~

I was bored! There was nothing to do, the radio was fuzzy, my t.v. exploded, my phone didn't work, the laptop died when I touched it, all the thing I wasted my life with, I didn't dare try another game it would probably get data deletion too. I locked the door, nobody was in the house so I was safe... for now, I screamed into my pillow

"CURSE YOU MYSTERIOUS PHONE PERSON!" I grabbed a can of mountain dew chugging it

"heheheheheheheeee" I giggled

"I don't need those things I CAN SURVIVE ON DEW FROM THE MOUNTAIN! I BE CAYLEE HEAR ME ROAR!" heee weird things happen when you have boredom AND mountain dew! I paused for a second my phone was ringing I answered

"yo"

"hello there Caylee" I recignized the voice of the dude controlling my electronics

"you!"

Caylee I have a feeling this is important!

"I have a proposition, you didn't tell the pen-gyou-ins about me hacking your stuff why?"

"I had a feeling it wouldn't help, you seem to be destroying what little sanity I have"

"well you could be my spy on the pen-gyou-ins"

"and if I refuse?" lobsters circled me

Caylee don't do what he says!

"hmm interesting... and whats dinner going to do to me?"

"LOBSTERS ATTAAAAACK!" he screamed from my phone the lobsters climbed on me and I was down very shortly tied in kelp and knocked out!

gasp! what will happen! WHAT ABOUT THE MOUNTAIN DEW! well read on AND review! sorry it took so long


	8. Chapter 8

hello well because of you wonderful reviewers I decided to continue this ASAP... which wasn't very fast...! But at the end I will have an anouncement! so READ ON!

~Caylee's POV~

I woke up in a cage, lobsters were working furiously at computers

and cue bad guy

a dolphin on a segway drove by

"so you finally woke up" I recignized his voice

"phone dude?"

"ah yes I was the person to hack into your cellular device"

"not to mention all my other devices"

"yes you seemed upset with your gaming systems" so he erased my data for kicks

"well I've been working on that one game for SIX YEARS!"

"but not exactly that one, if I'm correct, you've been playing it since you were eight, when your mother got it with the gamecube, and the only reason you couldn't beat it was because you were afraid. But when the 3ds came out, you got it and the zelda game and beat that part in half a day, the whole game by midsummer" he got that ALL correct

"wow you did your homework"

"yes now you shall help me destroy the pen-gyou-ins"

"or else?"

"well I know a few children..." he pressed a button and on the computer showed Levi, Tyler, and Kylie

"you wouldn't!"

"oh I would"

"how should I help you?" I said in a defeated tone

"I need you to go and spy on them, and think of ways to defeat them"

"and then you will execute those plans and destroy the world?"

"exactly"

"fine just don't hurt my children army..."

"good but for now you'll have to wait for your rescue so its not suspicious and they better hurry or I may start without them" he did his dolphin laugh leaving the room

"of course, I hope the guys realize whats happening..."

so another chapter yayyy! now for an announcement

do you like kung fu panda? great if not you can skip this message. Do you like Bob the chicken and want to see him humanized/cranized? then continue reading because I have written a collab with Evulnessluver36.2 and... CRAZYONE256! yup so if you enjoy any of that go read The adventures of Catie, Caylee, and Bob! DO IT NOW!... and don't forget to review!


End file.
